Pillow Talk
by Muzuki-chan
Summary: Snippets of a conversation between two couples, who may or may not be sleepy, during said moments. Nothing more and nothing less. (oneshots/drabbles within same timeline au)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, they don't belong to me :)  
>Just something that popped into my mind. A small drabble. <p>

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky and it's silver rays filtered in through the blinds. The two figures in the bed slept comfortably, except for one of them. This person was shorter and his hair was messy as he twisted and turned, unable to fall asleep.<p>

"Go to sleep, Teito."The man beside him groaned.

"Can't Frau."

Frau turned to like at the boy and cupped his face. Teito's eyes glimmered in the moonlight, but his face showed the opposite as it looked gloomy. Like he could cry at any moment.

Frau shuffled the blankets as he pulled Teito into a hug. The boy froze at the sudden movement then slowly nuzzled into the man's warm chest as Frau wrapped the thick blankets tightly, bounding themselves into a locked embrace underneath the sheets. Dirty thoughts crossed through the blond's mind but the boy's troubled face was telling him this wasn't the time.

With a soft sigh, he asked, "Nightmares again? If it's about the damn rabbit that I ran over I said I was-"

"Frau, that's not ..."

Frau glanced at the boy in confusion. Was the kid actually not upset about the death of the bunny anymore? Earlier this month the neighbors had to move, but couldn't bring the bunny so they had to give it away. Frau grinned inwardly as he could remember how Teito _begged_ for the bunny. The cute thing was adorable, but was too curious for it's own good and found itself on the street. Wasn't his fault for running over the rabbit now was it?

Unknowingly, Teito had began to look at Frau while Frau was still in deep thoughts about the rabbit. He was over it by now. Both of them knew that Teito was horrible with pets and the only thing he could keep alive was a pet goldfish. Or at least that is what they thought. The goldfish found it's way into the toilet. It was still a mystery to them both.

"...What if...what if they don't come back?"

"Hmm?" Frau hummed as he could feel the boy nuzzle into his neck. "Is this about Mikage and the others? They'll come back after their summer vacation. They always do."

Teito voice lowered to a whisper, "They called and said they might stay longer this time."

"Well," Frau huffed as he moved back to get a good luck at Teito's face, "I guess that just means more time to ourselves now doesn't it. And that's something to look forward to." Frau gave the boy a smug grin as the dirty thoughts came rushing back into his brain.

Teito blushed crimson as the thoughts registered in his brain and Frau guffawed loudly as he earned a glare from the boy. "I'm kidding, brat. Feel better now?"

"Yeah...I guess. Thanks Frau."

"Anytime kiddo, anytime."

The blond man ruffled the chocolate mess of the boy's hair. Teito groaned, mention something about getting Frau back in the morning before falling into a fitful slumber. Frau was now somewhat awake, his eyes half-lidded and his blue eyes shone like frozen lakes as a sliver of the moon's ray got caught in them.

Frau could only hold his lover in his arms for so long until they grew numb. But that was totally worth it for the view. Teito's face was still as childish as ever along with his chocolate-colored locks which still framed his face. And lets not forget about his sun-kissed skin and the softness of it. If he could, he would look at teito all day, but knowing Teito, he'd be punched in the face and called a 'pervert' or something more crude.

The digital clock on the night stand showed the time,_2:33 a.m. huh?_ Frau thought as he averted his eyes to the window. Somewhere out there in the world, his friends were probably enjoying the hot sunlight and touring around someplace crazy. Maybe next time they should join. But looking back at teito's sleeping face changed his mind, a month alone with the brat was what they needed after a year round long adventure.

Placing a kiss on Teito's forehead, Frau closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to take over him as well.

"Goodnight, Teito."

* * *

><p>What do you think Frau and Teito talk about at night?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but if they did they would be dating right now. And possibly on a honey moon.  
>This is still T-rated because they didn't do *it* right? Ehehe, well i think that's how it works. I hope I didn't tease you guys too much LOL<br>So uhmm, read and enjoy~

Guest: Ah thank you~ I tried my best! I hope this chapter is to your liking as well then :D  
>Oh, and also, thanks for those who favorited and followed! I hope this chapter suits your tastes as well~<p>

* * *

><p>Teito could only scratch the back of his head in confusion, his brows scrunching together as his eyes scoured the two story house. The boy stood in the living room, pacing cautiously, almost similar to a cat walking into new territory.<p>

The house was dark and the only sound vibrating within the room was the soft hum of the air conditioner, which was put on full blast. The house may have seemed normal, but to Teito this was not even close to normal. Living with Frau, the house tended to be slightly messy and sometimes even the dishes were still in the sink from breakfast. Of course there were times when the house was absolutely clean, but that was only during celebrations.

The living room along with the kitchen were sparkling clean. Even if there were no lights lit, Teito could swear that the dishes gleaming at him as they stood, perched in the cabinets which were slightly opened. But this wasn't the only thing that was bothering Teito.

The house was just too quiet.

Teito walked around the first floor a couple times before stopping in front of the spiraling cases of stairs that would lead him to the second floor. With nothing left to inspect in the living room and kitchen, Teito had decided to walk up the stairs. The wooden stair cases creaked slightly as the brunet jogged upwards. His feet thumped softly against the wood as he reached the second floor.

The two story house was fancy, but held a homey feeling -due to Labrador's motherly personality and lectured them on the house being too empty- and had a boyish touch to it. The second floor was almost a replica of the first floor but smaller. Teito slinked through the darkness and placed his hands against the wall, guiding himself into the master bedroom which both he and Frau shared.

Going to the last door at the end of the room, Teito grasped the cold door knob and turned it. With a click, the door opened and a gust of cold air rushed into his face. He shivered at the coldness, deducing that Frau might have not been home.

Strutting into the room, Teito held in a long sigh, taking back at what he thought of the house being empty. The digital clock -which was now flashing 11:07 p.m.- that resided on the top of the night stand beside the bed was laying out in front of him. Stepping over it, Teito walked closer to the bed and could see a large figure slumped into the large mattress.

With a hand, the boy placed his hand firmly onto what seemed to be a shoulder and shook it.

"Frau?"

With no answer, Teito's curiosity peaked up a bit and reached over to the lamp to turn it on. And with a flash, the lamp had let out a soft yellow glow which illuminated the room somewhat. The large man in the bed rolled over, groaning as the bed squeaked in protest..

"Oi, turn it off. It's too bright, brat."

Frau, who was covering his face with the blanket before, pulled the boy on to the bed. Pulling Teito to his chest, the brunet could smell alcohol on his lover's breath and a smidge bit of anger and annoyance was starting to rise.

"Damn it, Frau. It hasn't even been two weeks since you last drank-"

The scowl on Teito's face and the rough tone in his voice stopped halfway as he looked up into Frau's face. The blond man's face contorted into an irritated expression, most probably due to a hangover, but that wasn't the best part. Black lines were smudged all over the man's face, some of them were stick figures and a drawing of a mustache on his upper lip.

Teito, unable to contain himself at seeing Frau's face, broke into uncontrollable laughter. The blond stared at the boy in annoyance before huffing and whispered groggily, and rather angrily to the brunet.

"...That's why I didn't want you to turn the damn light on."

"What exactly", Teito wheezed, feeling his stomach cramp,"Frau, this just has to be karma."

Frau groaned, covering his ears as the loud laughter was too much for him to handle at the moment and his body was oozing heat from drinking so much. His pounding headache was getting worse the more the boy laughed. "...I would have never thought Lance had it in him to cheat during a drinking contest."

Frau's words fell on to silent ears as Teito had curled up into Frau's chest, shaking as he tried his best to stop laughing. But an occasional glance back to Frau's face would start the laughing cycle all over again.

"Stop laughing at me and shut up."

Frau ruffled the boy's hair as he growled in annoyance. The brunet looked at Frau through his lashes, his lips curving into a wicked smile as his emerald eyes shone with mischief. Seeing Frau with a hangover was extremely rare.

The older man was a champ when it came to drinking, which had caused Teito to give the man a deal. Something which was similar to no-drinking-for-a-month and the man would receive a great surprise. A great surprise in which Teito had no idea what it would be, but with a cheshire grin from the blond was enough to give him a thought of what kind of prize the older man wanted.

Teito was stuck in his own thoughts, laughter softly turning into snickers. Frau held his gaze on the boy, as if challenging him to keep laughing. And the with that look, Teito couldn't help but stare haughtily back to the blond. Almost thinking that in this situation Frau could only suffer in humiliation and a pounding headache.

"Or what?" Teito snickered.

Frau grinned lazily, his hands cupping the boys cheek as Teito held a cheeky smile. Tracing the boy's lips with his fingers he looked back at the boy, locking his gaze in him. Frau gave the boy a wicked smile, almost as wicked as the one he had given to the blond earlier.

"Or I'll kiss you." Frau murmured.

Teito gasped, his heart jumping as the blond quickly attacked the boy's vulnerable neck. And with the difference in both height and weight, Teito was stuck, unable to move as Frau moved his hands and lips accordingly. Ravishing him.

Frau's cold lips glided along the boy's throat, tracing his jawbone. Teito moaned as Frau's hands began to wander a bit too low, hooking his fingers on to his jeans. Before Teito could elicit another moan, Frau pressed his mouth against Teito's soft lips.

And with a slick of the tongue, the boy gasped, allowing Frau to take the moment to insert his tongue into the the boy's hot wet cavern. Lip locked, their tongues began to intertwine and Teito could feel his heart beat erratically out of his chest. Their tongues battled for dominance but with Frau's experience, the boy had lost. Succumbing to the pleasure of being dominated by the older male.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips came apart, only for the man to start a trail of kisses down his throat and to his collar bone. Teito held his breath as Frau traced his fingers back to Teito's chest before placing his whole hand there. Feeling the brunet's heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. Blushing, he could feel the blond man smile as he chuckled. Frau leaned in again, closing the distance and planted another kiss in the boy's lips.

"Has anyone ever told you?"

"Told me what?" Teito asked, still breathless from the kiss.

"That you're just too adorable." And with that, Frau gave the boy his trademark smirk before catching his lips and starting another lip locking session. Cold hands traveled Teito's body, as if mapping each dip and curve in the boy's body as they have always done. Unconsciously Teito moaned as his body began to heat up, his face now flushed a slight pink and his hands tangling themselves in the blond's hair.

"Nggh...ahh, w-wati! Frau!"

Teito's face was now fully red in embarrassment as Frau had somehow unbuttoned his jeans and the teasing fingers were slowly slipping underneath his boxer briefs. Frau's blue eyes danced in amusement and opened his mouth to say something, but the door to their room opened with a bang.

"Teito! Frau! I can't believe you. You guys promised to go with me to the-"

Hakuren stood awkwardly at the door way, his ranting coming to an abrupt stop as he looked at the scene displayed in front of him. A slight dusting of pink crossed his cheeks as he slowly back out. With the way Frau had turned his head to glare at him, Hakuren could only hope that Teito would at least be sensible enough to not let Frau dump him into the ocean.

"Soooo...I'll just wait outside in the living room. You guys finish up and come get me later, 'kay? Oh and-" Hakuren squealed as shoes was thrown at him and a small yelp of 'Frau!' coming from Teito.

"Hakuren! Come back here!"

"Yeah how about no. I swear to God I didn't know- DON'T GRAB MY HAIR! TEITO SAVE ME!

"Frau! You twit, let go of Hakuren. And why do you have a mustache drawn on your face?"

"_GLASSES_ IS HERE TOO?! HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU BRING WITH YA KID?"

And with a crash, the house was brimming with life. With the occasional throwing of shoes and verbal fights echoing within the two story house, the night had ended happily. Or at least with justice to all with the intervening of Labrador and Teito.

* * *

><p>I hope they weren't too OOC for you guys. If they were, I do apologize about that. TT_TT<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, and that's why I'm on this site writing about them lol  
>I swear I didn't mean to write this chapter this way...it just ended up wanting to be written this way. I tried to make it as sweet as the first chapter, But Frau is hard to control sometimes *sighs* ah well it's certainly not the best chap, but it was just sitting in my mind, wanting to be written, so here it is.<br>And they may be a bit OOC again...yeah I have a problem with that (as well as making it a bit ... physical between Teito and Frau) xD  
>And before you guys can go and read, thank you for those who've read, reviewed, favorited and followed!<br>(and thank you to flying mirror, true enough that Frau would never have let Teito sulk for days and only for a few hours. I apologize if my reply was a bit childish in the sorts, seems that I'm still a newb in getting the characters to not act so OOC Lol)

Now I'm going to let you guys loose, enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>The sun was out, and a sliver of it's warm light leaked into the living room of the two story house that Frau and Teito shared. It was almost as if the sun was saying,<em>'today is a great day'<em>, but it wasn't close to a good day.

If anything, Frau was not having a good day.

At the moment, Frau was having a _really_ hard time. At the opposite side of the couch, Teito sat cross-legged with a plate of chocolate ice cream and several other sweets on the coffee table. The blue-eyed blond could only gulp. His little lover was throwing heated glares toward his direction whenever he noticed the blond staring at him.

"Teito..."

Teito ignored him, mint eyes glued on to the t.v. screen to his left. Frau growled lowly, but he still couldn't get the brunet to look his direction as the only noise filling the room was the t.v. static and the occasional crunch of the sweets.

Frau moved in his seat, the couch creaking and the boy quickly threw him another glare then turned back to the flickering lights of the t.v. screen. Frau smiled inwardly, even the glares that the boy threw at him were cute. Standing up quietly, Frau stalked over to the brunet and sat on his right. Teito immediately recoiled in his seat, glaring daggers at the blond.

"No. Stay at least two feet away from me," Teito scowled as he pushed the blond away with his hand, "I do not want you _anywhere_ near me."

"You're such a brat, ya know that?"

"And you could go screw yourself."

Frau laughed gingerly, removing the boy's hand from his chest. He was calculating on how to get the boy to stop avoiding him. Frau could only beg for the boy's forgiveness but it wouldn't have any effects unless he could get the boy to feel vulnerable. Around a couple days ago, a girl -and a very attractive one at that- had kissed Frau on the lips. And Teito had walked in on them. Probably not one of the worst situations that have happened, but the girl was very...determined.

And that was why Teito had refused the blond's every flirty move or chance to get close. Frau sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Teito took a swift glance to the blond beside him before glancing back down to his now empty plate that was placed neatly on the mahogany coffee table.

Teito knew he was being rather childish for the past couple of hours, but he couldn't help it. The girl was more than just attractive. She had all of the right curves, a seductive smile and a confident personality. To sum it all up, she was something that Frau would have gone after, and that made him jealous.

Teito had fallen deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Frau had slowly place his arm around the brunet's neck. Frau had noticed the pout that was growing larger on the boy's face, and with the pout, Frau could see a smear of chocolate on the boy's lips.

Grinning, Frau brought his fingers to the boy's lips. Teito flinched at the sudden movement, glaring as he grabbed the older man's wrist. "What are you doing?"

And with a smirk, Frau replied coolly, "You had some chocolate on your face. Heh, you're such a kid."

"I'm not a kid! You're just a perverted old man!"

The tips of Teito's ears burned as the blond skillfully swiped his thumbs across his lips, only to bring it to his own mouth, licking the chocolate off his thumb. A smirk adorned Frau's face, his eyes dancing with laughter and amusement. Frau leaned closer to the brunet, who squirmed uncomfortably, and found himself unable to push away as the arm which once rested around his neck was now snaking around his waist.

"You know Teito...", Frau blew on the brunet's ear before pressing his lips on the boy's throat, "It's not nice to tease people. You've been avoiding me, leaving me alone at night. And it's making me..._hungry_."

"Y-you...! Stop it! And when did I ever-", Teito's breathing hitched as Frau bit the sensitive skin near his collar bone, only to lick it gently with relish. "Don't bite." Teito whined, "It hurts. And don't lick me, you pervert."

"Sorry Teito, but you've been starving me. And I want to _eat_."

Frau gave the boy a seductive smirk, his lips trailing along his throat to the outline of his jaws. Teito writhed against the man's broad chest, whining as his body grew hot and unable to speak or think of any coherent thoughts to throw back at the blond.

The blond bit the boy's lower lips, earning a sweet groan and slipped his tongue inside the boy's hot cavern. Frau ravished the boy's mouth, attacking him harshly as he pushed the boy down on to the seats of the nude colored couch. Teito let out a shrill moan, or at least what could have been a moan as his mouth was still being attacked by the older man.

Teito hands that were pushing against the man's chest moved to his shoulder and around the blond's back, clawing the blond's back as a shiver of pleasure was beginning to run down his spine.

"I'm not food, pervert." Teito said through clenched teeth.

Frau remained deaf to the boy's words as his mouth and tongue continued to do sinful things. Leaving Teito's body aching, burning with pleasure and almost begging for more as a certain part of their bodies were starting to go beyond decency. The brunet's hands searched through the couch, trying to find something, anything, to stop the blond and his perverted antics.

Teito hand's began to move faster as the blond was quickly snaking his hands underneath his shirt, rubbing against places that would cause him to twitch upon the touch. Teito whined, closing his eyes as if he was watching a horror movie except the blush on his cheeks said something different. The only thing that he could hear other than the fast cadence of his heart was the soft chuckle of the blond who was hovering above him.

"Teito, I lov-"

"Hey Frau! Where's Teito-oh..." A certain voice rang through the living room, catching the attention of both males on the couch.

Teito opened his eyes to glance what stood a bit back form the couch. A view of a cross-shaped scar on a certain blond's cheek had caused Teito to abruptly push away from underneath Frau and sit against the crook of the couch.

"What's up Mikage?" Teito replied

Frau glared at Mikage, giving him a pointed look then turned his head towards the door that the intruder had walked through. Teito swatted Frau's arm, gaining the blond's attention and with a swift move, he shoved a chocolate chip cookie into the blond's mouth. Satisfied at the older man's surprised reaction, Teito got up form the couch and walked towards his best friend.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Mikage whispered.

"No, not at all.", Teito laughed, "But where is Hakuren?"

"Yeah, where is Oak? It's usually his job to do these kind of..._interruptions_." Frau added.

The door creaked open again, and a familiar outline of a silhouette appeared through the doors. "Excuse me? You guys just have bad timing."

Hakuren walked through the front door, taking off his shoes as he leaned against the door. A smug grin graced his lips as he walked towards Teito and Mikage. His amethyst colored eyes looked at Teito before opening his mouth to speak, "Wow, Frau must have really been starved this time do it this early in the morning."

Teito gaped, his jaws falling open as his face blazed scarlet. Mikage poked the brunet's cheek as he grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Eh? So I did interrupt something? Heh, then again you do have the largest hickey on your neck."

"And I should say the same thing. Isn't that a hickey on the Oak's neck?", Frau added as he had already gotten up form the couch and walked towards Hakuren. Hakuren's cheek turned light pink as he gave a scowl to the older male. Muttering curses under his breath, Hakuren turned back to Teito and Mikage.

"So you guys ready? It's almost time to go and see the show."

"Yeah, let's go. If we don't get there by twelve Ouida and Liam are going to start calling us again."

Teito could only nod his head at the thought of his other friends. After a while of preparation, the three of them were going out the door. But before Teito could step off the porch, a hand grasped his arm, tugging him harshly backwards into the house, stumbling into the person behind him. Looking upwards, his green eyes stared into the blue orbs that looked back at him.

"Teito..."

With an exasperated sigh Teito looked up at Frau who held him gently from behind,"What now Frau? If we stay any longer-"

Frau grabbed the boys chin, forcing him to look upwards and his lips softly grazed the brunet's. Teito's heart skipped a beat at the chaste kiss as the older man cupped his face rather softly.

"Frau-"

"I love you. Call me when you came back, okay?" Frau whispered gently as he nuzzled into the brunet's neck before adding, "You're also really cute when you're jealous. And I'm not holding myself back tonight, so come prepared, brat."

"Pervert!"

Frau chuckled as Teito blushed, pushing away from the blonde to run to the truck that was parked on the curb. And with the permanent blush stuck to his face, he turned back to give a forced, awkward smile before getting in the truck. With a roar of the engine, the truck sped away down the road, and the blond could only wave for so long before the car was out of sight.

Going back inside the house, Frau closed the door behind him, locking it before he could go back to the couch. The living room smelled sweet, causing the blond man to grin at how large of a sweet tooth the brunet had. But before Frau could sit back down, the phone in his back pocket vibrated.

With boredom clearly written on his face, Frau took out the phone, flipping it open. A smile began to carve itself on the man's face as Teito's picture popped up along with a message. Chuckling to himself, Frau fell back on the couch and typed away on his phone as the message still flashed brightly in his mind.

_Teito: Frau, I love you._

* * *

><p>Ah, Mikage and Hakuren are the best c*ckblockers aren't they? And this is still T-rated...hopefully. I mean they didn't do *it* yet right? LOL<br>One day I'm going to end up writing M-rated fics, but I can't since I'm too inexperienced and they may not suit your taste Dx  
>But as always, a writer should write for themselves as well *continues to talk about random things*<br>Ahem, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And if not, then don't be afraid to tell me of what I can approve on :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this fanfic~  
>Ahem, anyways, how is everyone? I hope everyone is having a good time since it is Christmas break :D<br>Well I don't really have much to say this time, so thank you to those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!

Guest: Hmm, I guess my only answer here (or at least for this fanfic) I would ship Hakuren with Mikage. Even though Teito and Mikage are cute together, I think it is more of a brother love while Frau and Teito on the other hand... ;)

And once again, may this chapter suit your taste, and enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>The motel smelled of faint lemon and bleach, forcing Teito to scrunch his nose up in distaste. At the moment he strutted through a dingy hallway, whose lights would occasionally blink out, hinting att he motel's old age other than the white paint that was peeling off the walls. Teito disliked the motel, but with enough coaxing from Frau and the beach being at their doorstep, he complied into spending their night there. But thinking of Frau, where was he?<p>

Minty-green eyes searched through the number plates that were hammered down into the white doors. His hands gripped on to the key to their motel room in his pocket and he could swear that it was getting heavier by the minute. Eventually he had found their room to be the last door in the hallway and after unlocking the door, he walked in.

The room was supposedly the largest room the Motel could offer as it had two king size beds, one bath, and a a large combined desk and closet. It held more items, but Teito payed no attention as his eyes were pointed at something else that seemed oddly suspicious. One of the beds was completely stripped of it's blankets and sheets and piled on top of the other bed which resided closer to the french window in the room.

The brunet cautiously walked towards the bed. He questioned himself of whether it was the right room, but knew the answer as he could see Frau's bag peeking out from underneath one of the beds. After taking a few steps into the room, a creek echoed form his right and as he swiftly turned to see who it was, Teito was quickly encased within a white bed sheet and sent tumbling down tot he floor. His heart raced at the though of an intruder and kicked his legs, earning a groan from the stranger who ended up falling on top of him. Raising an eyebrow, Teito's face formed into an irritated expression as the pain-filled groan belonged to a person that he knew all too well.

"Frau! Are you crazy?! I thought you were a robber that was going to kill me!"

"Geez brat, calm down will ya?"

Peering through the sheets that Frau had used to scare him with, Teito could see the man. Frau was dressed in a ripped top and black shorts, and hovered above him. One arm propped near the brunet's face while the other was pressed against his abdomen, the place where Teito had kicked him. Teito almost felt guilty, almost. It was until he had remembered the bed which was completely stripped of blankets that the pity for the man was pushed out of his mind.

"So, Frau", Teito said as Frau glanced back to the brunet with a pain filled expression, "mind telling me why you took all of my pillows and blankets?"

"Your pillows and blankets? Are you saying that we are not sleeping together?"

Frau laughed at the glare the brunet sent him. Chuckling gruffly to himself, he pulled the boy out of the blanket and pulled the boy to his feet. "Kidding, brat. I was just thinking, doesn't this remind you of how you came over to my house for the first time?"

Teito's lips turned into a small grin as the thought was brought to attention, seeming to almost be a hilarious memory as Teito snickered. "You mean how Guido came to get us and caught you eating all of his chips?"

"No, and stop laughing about that. You practically threw me under the buss." Frau growled as he began to make a a bigger mess of the room. Teito glanced back at Frau, seeing him place all of the chairs strategically and pinning the blankets to them. "I'm talking about the _first_ time, Teito."

"...What about it?"

Teito had unconsciously found himself fluffing the pillows and facing away from the heavy gaze that was pointed at him. The silence filling the room had gone unnoticed by Teito as he tried to push away that certain memory. That day, out of all days, was the moment of truth in their relationship. It was something Teito had pushed to the edge of his mind, hoping it would disappear in due time.

But with a snap in the air a twirled bed sheet encircled his waist, and with a rough pull, brought him stumbling backwards into the broad chest of his lover. It seemed like a sense of déjà vu of falling into the man's chest, but then again, he was always falling into the man.

And Frau had caught him every single time.

Frau held the boy in his arms as he dropped the bed sheet he used as a lasso. Teito remained limp within his arms, head tilted backwards as he looked into his eyes. But the emerald-colored orbs darkened, and it seemed like as if he was looking _through_ him. And that scared Frau.

"Teito..."

With only their one-sided interlocked gaze and the soft hum of the vent, Frau could now hear himself clearly as if he were to be talking out loud. He wasn't sure what made him do it. Castor had said that he was more likely to be a person who acted on instinct, and Frau could not have agreed more with him.

With one hand, he pushed the boy harshly on to the floor. Teito yelped as his tail bone met the ground a bit too quickly, pain blossoming all over his bottom.

"Oi! What gives, moron? I'm not just some damn doll-!"

The brunet closed his eyes as the older man pressed his lips against Teito's, silencing him effectively. The blond, who had just as quickly kissed him, immediately pulled away and continued on with the chairs and blankets that circled them. Teito could only stare at Frau with disbelief. _Who the hell just pushes a person to the ground and kisses them then moves away like it didn't happen? Oh, right_, Teito thought as he bit his lip, _Frau does._

The brunet pulled his knees to his chest and watched the blond man continue with making a mess of the blankets and chairs. But long enough, Teito was starting to realize what exactly the blond was making. The blankets placed above him were tied securely to the chairs and started to look like a roof; the blankets falling all around him, enshrouding him within the milky white sheets that represented walls.

"Frau, are you making a fort out of blankets?"

His question earned a snort from the older man who picked up another blanket that was way too small for him. "Took you long enough brat. I thought you would have already figured it out when I mentioned the first time you came over to my house." Frau dove into the fort, and placing both hands near Teito's side as if blocking off all escape routes, the blue-eyed blond was now barely an inch away from Teito's face.

A shiver went down through Teito's spine as he could feel the man slowly exhale on his skin and the fingers trailing, almost tantalizing, raking his skin as it moved upwards. His mind grew blank as he stared into the blue eyes, falling deep inside them, admiring it's beauty. But his body remained conscious as he felt Frau cup his cheek with extreme care, almost as if he were holding something delicate. And that was something Teito knew he wasn't.

"...I'm not sixteen anymore, Frau. I-no, _we_, are not kids anymore."

"Don't cry Teito. I just...I can't take it when you cry."

At the mention of crying, Teito brought his hands to his face and felt the glistening drop of tears streak down his face. He wanted to speak, to say that he wasn't crying, but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. The only thing that did come out was a strangled sob.

Frau stared at the boy with hurt and just a flash of something else, but Teito paid no attention to the that as he hid his face from his lover. He was ashamed of himself. Teito hated crying in front of Frau because the man always apologized, even if it wasn't his fault.

"I am sorry, Teito."

"Don't..." Teito croaked out, "Don't say my name like that."

"Forgive me, love. I am always make you cry." Frau whispered as pulled the boy into a soft embrace, "Damn, I am a sinful man. You are even perfect when you cry."

The two remained silent as they continued their embrace. And no matter how tight the embrace, Teito only seemed to cry more and Frau cursed himself inwardly as he held the boy within his arms. _Good going, Frau. You just had to bring up that day out of all days. And on Christmas Eve no less!  
><em>  
>After a long while of rocking the crying boy, Teito ceased to a stop as the constant rubbing of the eyes to stop the tears was starting to sting. The only sound other than their breathing and the constant crash of the waves that they could hear through their thin walls was Teito's sniffling.<p>

"Brat, look at me."

Teito glanced up through his tear-coated lashes and puffy eyes as he looked at Frau. Frau held his breath as the boy continued to gaze at him. He was sure as hell he wasn't going to heaven. Even when they boy was crying, he looked adorably cute. All in all, he was utter perfection to the blond.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Frau whispered, his hands grabbing the nearest blanket and pulling it over the boy like as if it was a cloak, "Stay with me this year too? I know I am the worst person you could ever be with, but I promise to you again. I'll make our time worth it."

And with that Teito began to cry again and the words that he could choke up sounded like a miserable meow of a drenched kitten, "I hate you, Frau."

With a chuckle, "I love you too, brat. And Happy Early Christmas."

"...I-_sniff_-Idiot. Might as well say Christmas Eve-"

Frau pressed his lips against Teito's once again. Teito didn't fight against him as the chaste kiss lingered on his lips even when Frau moved away to cup his cheeks again. His azure eyes looked into the glistening emerald's of his little lover and three little words slid gently off his tongue like the snowflakes that Teito would feel when he was in his home town.

"I love you."

~*~  
>OMAKE ['Cause it's Christmas and it wasn't meant to end with those last three words]<br>~*~

Teito and Frau were seated on the couch awkwardly as the people filling the room were staring at the two of them intently. At the moment, Frau glared fiercely at the males who were making kiss-y faces at them. And Teito was busy hiding his face within the scarf that Frau had given to him.

"Oh c'mon you guys. It's ruining the Christmas spirit if you don't do it!"

"Shut it, Guido. It is not funny."

Guido stood behind them, a gleam of amusement danced within his coal black eyes as he held a mistletoe in his hand. And the mistletoe just happened to be above the couple's heads. Refusing to do it had caused a ruckus throughout the household. And every lackey of Guido's had began to appear, chanting annoyingly as they waited for the two couple to kiss.

Frau was trying his best to seem angry, but deep inside, he felt giddy. He _wanted_ to kiss Teito, and the people chanting for it to happen certainly was not helping. They were only encouraging the bestial cravings he had for the boy. With a sigh, he turned towards Teito.

Teito twitched as he felt Frau's hand grasp his and tugged it. He obediently faced the man, only to gasp as he felt a pair of warm lips upon his. He closed his eyes and his cheeks inflamed even more as the tips of his ears began to turn red as well.

The chorus of the males within the house was almost deafening. Or at least it was for a few split seconds. The whoops within the large living room came to a close as a familiar figure of a slender build and platinum blond hair walked into the room. If Frau had to describe it, the smile that graced the man's lips looked angelic, as sweet as the smile Teito carried on his lips with glee, except the damn man had a menacing aura.

With the crack of his knuckles, Fea Kreuz walked into the room and grinned maliciously. "You have gotten much bolder within the last couple of months, _Frau_."

Frau squirmed in his seat as Kreuz walked ever so closer. Looking to his side, his eyes pleaded Teito for help but Teito can only shake his head with an apologetic smile. But the moment Kreuz was barely an arms length away, his brown eyes averted to look at his nephew. And as quick as lightening, he pulled down the scarf and gave the boy a scrutinizing look. Kreuz's eyes stared longer at his face than anything else, and both Frau and Teito gulped as they realized his eyes were still puffy from crying the night before

"Teito," He murmured, "Has Frau been treating you well?"

"Yes, Uncle. Yesterday he took me to the beach, the one you took me to last year, remember?"

"I'd love to say that _he_ is a great man." Frau flinched at the dark tone, "but no one, and I mean _no one_, makes my nephew cry."

_Crap_. Frau gave a sheepish grin to Kreuz who only glared back at him like a mother protecting it's young. "It was an accident?" And with that, Frau clambered over the couch and ran down the hallway with Kreuz hot on his heals.

With the whole house in an uproar and the crowd chasing after the two lunatics that ran down the hall, Teito remained sitting on the couch. Guido massaged the bridge of his nose with irritation as he stared at the mess the living room became. But with only the two of them in the room now, Guido had plopped himself beside the young boy on the couch. With a hoarse voice, Guido laughed, ruffling the brunet's hair with affection.

"Merry Christmas, Teito."

* * *

><p>I do apologize. I have only just realized that almost in every chapter Frau or Teito will say 'I love you'. I might as well change the name of this fanfic to 'I love you' Ahahaha~<br>But then again most of these drabbles deal with ... actually I'm not even sure if this is pillow talking anymore TT^TT ah but I do sure hope that you guys enjoy anyways.  
>I am still only a novice at writing, so if you seespot any thing wrong such as misspelling or OOC-ness, please do tell!  
>Ah! I have such bad manners now since it's Christmas, so do forgive me about that, but thank you for those who have read this and may you have a great Christmas or Christmas Break!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The story right here is the only thing that belongs to me, so uhmm ,yeah xD  
>It's kinda late for me at the moment, so I can't really saytype much (the keys on my keyboard are really loud DX) So I won't talk your heads off as usual.  
>But umm yeah, thanks again for those who read, review, favorited, and followed, it may not seem much for you guys, but it really helps me during hard times! Well ... I suppose they can be hard times ... ah well anyways, may this chap suit your tastes, read and enjoy~ <p>

* * *

><p><em>"Frau-chan, Mommy is going to start to working. So stay in your room and do not let anyone see you, okay?"<em>

_"Hmm, are you sure that the boy isn't yours?"_

_His jaw hurt, almost as if someone had punched him straight in the mouth. He brought his hands to his lips, and as his thumb traced his lips, he winced and pulled his hand back. Eyes widened as blood was smeared all over his thumb, and as quick as a snap, his scenery of being in his living room was changed to an empty kitchen whose floors were covered in white tiles. His feet grew cold, but the voices within his head were becoming rich and deep, as if there were actual people beside him._

_"I am sorry miss, but you have a child. So I cannot allow you to-"_

_"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU ONLY STAYED IN YOUR ROOM LIKE I TOLD YOU TOO!"_

_Swirls of voices surrounded him as he stood. Frau couldn't tell the difference anymore of what was happening as he brought his hands up to cover his ears. On instinct as the voices were growing louder in his ear, he began to sprint towards the door of the kitchen. But no matter how fast he ran, the door seemed to move farther away form him. His breaths were becoming ragged pants while the muscles in his legs were beginning to burn. But no matter how fast or how far, the voices chased after him. His skin itched like a thousand fire ants were biting him and with all of the exertion, his forehead glistened in sweat. _

"...rau?"

_But no matter how much sweat, he felt cold. His body shuddered as if he was drenched in ice water repeatedly. His legs ached and his upper body was drenched cold. A hand slapped his face with a powerful blow, his jaws cracking, and he could see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him._

_Those pair of eyes, Frau knew them. He knew, but the her name was on the tip of his tongue. He despised her. Hate surged up in his chest as he panted, body becoming a shivering mess as he knelt on a cold tiled floor. Everything was so familiar. It was too familiar._

_"Why?! If only you had never been born...he would never have left me."_

_Frau couldn't breath. A pair of hands had found it's way to his throat, choking him, only to let go and drop him down a dark abyss that appeared behind him. His eyes were blinded form the darkness. No ounce of light could seep through the blackness which surrounded him. Looking all around him, the blond's face contorted into disbelief. He couldn't see much, but a womanly finger pointed at him with disgust as jumbled voices yelled at him. _

_His mouth moved like it had a mind of it's own. But his retorts were lost as another hand had landed another painful blow in him. As he fell to the floor, he curled his body into a fetal position as the pain wracked through his body. Why did it hurt? Where was he? Why did she hurt him? Why did mother-_

_"Mom! Stop! I don't-"_

_"You wretched child! Do not talk back to you mo-!"_

_A cold draft breezed past and the pain in his body turned into aching bruises. He was terrified. He wasn't supposed to feel this cold and his heart tightened as if someone had grabbed it from within his chest and squeezed it. Opening his eyes, which where blurry due to tears, he could see his mother walking out the door. With an outstretched hand he cried out painfully._

_"Mom, wait! Come back-"_

"FRAU!"

And with a strangled cough, his blue eyes opened and he saw a pair of worried emeralds looking back at him. His chest heaved as if he were running a marathon at full speed and his body was covered in cold sweat. His throat was sore, and nothing came out other than his heavy pants.

"Frau? Are you alright?"

Taking in a deep breath of the cold air, "..Y-yeah, totally fine. Just peachy, anything wrong?"

But with the skeptical look the boy was giving him, Frau knew he wasn't fooled. The moment he spoke his voice sounded hoarse, cracking almost like he had been yelling at the top of his lungs for an hour straight. With a forced grin, he rose his hand to ruffle the brunet's brown locks. "I am fine...don't worry so much. You're going to get wrinkles before I do, brat."

Teito growled as Frau called him by his nickname, if it could be called a nickname. But nonetheless, he remained silent and continued staring at the blond. With a clear look in his eyes, Teito whispered, and it was so soft that Frau had to strain his ears to hear the boy.

"...it's okay to cry sometimes, Frau."

"Damn brat," Frau felt his facade breaking, his mask was beginning to chip away faster as Teito continued to stare at him,"Who says I am crying?And besides, men don't cry, stupid."

Teito lifted himself up, almost as if he were about to leave the bed. And before Teito's feet could touch the carpet on the floor a cold hand grabbed his arm, and the hand remained immobile like iron. With a glance over his shoulder, he strained his eyes to see the man's face, but the darkness had acted as a veil.

"...Don't leave me."

"I wasn't going to-"

Frau tugged Teito's arm back, face's barely an inch away, and Teito could feel the man's emotions rolling off of him in waves.

"You promised, Teito! You said you would never leave!"

His voice was filled with panic and fear. His blue eyes darkened and his breath was turning into meager pants as his hold on the boy's wrist was becoming tighter. Teito felt his heart pumping faster, beating against his chest in fear at the man. But he knew the man better than the man knew himself. And right now, Frau was only half-awake and driven crazy by fear from his nightmare.

"Please...", Frau begged, "not anymore. I'm not letting go anymore. Stay."

And with another forceful tug, Teito fell back onto the bed and into the man's embrace. But unlike how it usually was, his arms tightened around the boy with possessiveness. And maybe even a hint of fright as his arms shook ever so slightly. The brunet was certainly awake now, and the room was dark as it always was during the night. The only thing that illuminated the room by a mere few inches before being gobbled by the dark was the light shown by the digital clock, which flashed as it changed the numbers, saying 2:44.

"I promised," Teito whispered slowly,"I promised that I would never leave you, remember?"

And with that, The blond's facade was finally broken as he pulled the boy tighter into his embrace. Even though there were no sounds to prove it, the wet drops the fell on his shoulders proved that Frau was now truly awake from his nightmare. Waking up in fear from nightmares plagued both of the lovers, as if it were a curse bestowed on them. But that was fine, because sometimes, fine was all they could be.

"...Sorry, brat."

"It's nothing Frau, sleep."

And with that, Teito knew the man was alright. Despite the slight tremors that wreaked the blond's body and the tears that was leaving a wet stain on their pillows, the boy knew that by morning, this was going to remain another hidden secret between the two.

And with a choked up whisper that was barely audible, Frau spoke into Teito's ears as he nuzzled farther into the crook of the boy's neck, "...Thank you, for never leaving."

* * *

><p>Ahhh, so ... yeah, not my usual stuff that I write, but then again is there anything that I write that seems "usual"? And we all have our own personal demons...and this chapter was inspired by another fanfic. But which fanfic do you think this was inspired by? I tired leaving hints, but I'm not sure if they're good hints though. But that doesn't matter at all, so anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And if not, tell me what's up by leaving a review!<br>Yeah I'm totally not trying to get you guys to review lol (I'm so shameless I'm sorry Dx) *whistles and walks away awkwardly*


End file.
